


bonds

by milkysys



Series: rei + kaoru [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, hey if u like symbolism this is for you, or more like Multiple tiny mini drabbles, stress writing more than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysys/pseuds/milkysys
Summary: and he was the ocean





	

**I**

they were close. rei never quite realized it before, yet the stolen gazes and the accidental touches where becoming more and more frequent, he noted. kaoru was drifting closer. he was like a slow and steady tide, ready to envelop him at any moment if he only stood still. rei never did. at the first sign, he darted the other way.

**II**

rei never meant to ignore him. he never meant to miss all twenty of his messages during the past week. they were coming in less and less each day. maybe kaoru cant come up with anything to say anymore, he thought. it was painful. his throat closed up. he couldnt answer back no matter how hard he tried.

**III**

when he finally came to school he was not scolded. his bandmates knew better than that. previous talks only had him nodding his head sheepishly, leaving his members with a lazy smile and a promise that he would never do it again. it happened more than four times already. concern was never voiced, but instead thought of.

**IV**

kaoru knows when rei is close to skipping school. he talks less, he stares outside more, and his answers are less frequent. the real sign is when rei invites him over to his house and they both have nothing to say.

**V**

one day rei spoke and never stopped talking. kaoru did the same. it was only when they looked at a clock that they noticed it was 4 am. 

**VI**

rei was scared that the tide that drew him in would be the one that he found himself drowning in too.


End file.
